Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $5$ and $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $5$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $5x$ do? $5x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (5x - 6) = \color{orange}{-3(5x-6)}$ What is the sum of $5$ and $\color{orange}{-3(5x-6)}$ $-3(5x-6)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(5x-6)+5$.